Die vergessenen Verbannten
by variefanel
Summary: 8TUNG! CHAP 1 GEÄNDERT!König Elessar sieht sich dem Problem der Sklaverei gegenübergestellt, welche er sofort verbietet. Das muss er allerdings erst durchsetzen, dadurch beginnt das Chaos in das Leben von Legolas Einzug zu halten.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Also alle bekannten Charaktere gehören dem genialen J.R.R. Tolkien, den wir ja alle kennen. Die übrigen sind meine Erfindung. Mit dieser FF beabsichtige ich nicht, irgendetwas zu verdienen, auch wenn ich nichts gegen eine kleine Spende von euch hätte (*lach*).  
  
A/N: ACHTUNG! KAPITEL VERÄNDERT! Also die Geschichte spielt mehrere Monate nach Aragorns Krönung und nennt sich, wie im Buch ja drin steht, Elessar Telcontar. Mehr verrate ich erst einmal nicht, denn sonstige Infos erfahrt ihr beim Lesen.  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
Die vergessenen Verbannten  
  
Kapitel 1: Prolog  
  
Sie wollte nicht mehr. Schon so lange ertrug sie dies alles, viel zu lange. Sie ersehnte nichts anderes als Erlösung. Wie, war ihr egal. Doch es wäre ihr am liebsten die Augen zu schließen, einzuschlafen und nie wieder aufzuwachen. Diesen Wunsch hegte sie schon seit ewigen Zeiten, wie ihr vorkam, doch es sollte nicht sein.  
  
Sie gehörte einem Volk an, das unsterblich war. Ihr Volk gehörte jedoch nicht zu den Elben, sondern war ein schon lange vergessenes, das den äußerlich Elben sehr ähnelte, ansonsten aber kaum Gemeinsamkeiten mit diesen besaß. Die Elben jedoch hatten das andere unsterbliche Volk irgendwann vergessen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie jemanden näher kommen und die Tür aufschließen, hinter der sie ihr Dasein fristete. "Was sie wohl diesmal vorhaben?", dachte sie und starrte durch die Dunkelheit zur vergitterten Tür. Sie hatte Angst, sogar furchtbare Angst, davor, was nun wahrscheinlich auf sie zu kommen würde. Als dann die Kerkertür quietschend geöffnet wurde, zuckte sie fürchterlich zusammen und drückte sich eng in eine dunkle Ecke ihrer Zelle, um den suchenden Blicken der Orks und des Menschen im Türrahmen möglichst lange zu entgehen.  
  
Es half nicht viel. Als einer von den zwei Orks sie entdeckte, kam er wütend auf sie zu, zerrte sie an den Handfesseln auf die Füße und schlug ihr als Strafe für ihr Verstecken mit dem Knauf seines Schwertes, das er trug, so fest er konnte in den Magen. Sofort krümmte sie sich vor Schmerzen zusammen, aber kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Schon seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert hatte sie weder gesprochen noch war sonst ein Laut über ihre Lippen gekommen.  
  
"Hör auf mit ihr zu spielen, Morag! Der Herr hat befohlen sie umgehend zum Marktplatz bringen zu lassen. Wenn wir länger trödeln, wird er uns schwer bestrafen!", meinte der Mensch an der Tür und sie wurde aus den Verliesen gezerrt, hinauf durch die Halle des Stadthalter-Palastes und schließlich zum Marktplatz von Linhir.  
  
So, das ist jetzt die leicht veränderte Form des Prologs. Ich hoffe er hat allen gefallen, und die Veränderung ist übrigens recht wichtig für den weiteren Verlauf der FF! Dann danke ich noch allen Lesern!  
  
@Shelley: Danke, für die Review! Ja, ich bin nicht so kreativ mit den Ork- Namen und habe genommen, was mir in den Sinn kam. Aber Morag ist ein Name für einen Ork in vielen FFs, denn ich habe ihn nicht aus "Schuld und Sühne", das habe ich nämlich noch nicht gelesen.  
  
@all: Wie gesagt, danke fürs Lesen! Das mit dem unsterblichen Volk ist nicht aus Herr der Ringe, das entstamm meiner Fantasie und wird noch megawichtig für die FF!  
  
Varie 


	2. Der Sklavenmarkt

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören noch immer J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
A/N: Hier das zweite Kapitel meiner neuen FanFic, früher als ich erwartet habe, aber bei der anderen FanFic ("Eine seltsame Elbin ohne Vergangeheit") kam ich beim Abtippen des 15. Kapitels voran als ich gedacht habe. In diesem Kapitel erfährt man ein wenig mehr von der Situation der Frau, außerdem kommen auch noch ein paar winzige Hintergründe ans Tageslicht und zusätzlich ändert sich ihr Schicksal auf einmal. Viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 2: Der Sklavenmarkt  
  
Je weiter sie kamen, desto mehr Angst verspürte die Frau. Sie ahnte, dass auf dem Marktplatz mal wieder Sklavenhandel getrieben wurde. Schon seit fast anderthalb Jahrtausenden war sie Gefangene der Familie des derzeitigen Stadthalters der Hafenstadt. Der Sklavenmarkt musste schon ein halbes Jahr lang mehr oder weniger geheim abgehalten werden, denn kaum war Sauron besiegt und König Elessar gekrönt, da hatte dieser auch schon die Sklaverei verboten. Sie hatte dies nur eher beiläufig erfahren, von ihrem, den König verfluchenden, Besitzer.  
  
Eigentlich war es ihr auch egal, denn sie hatte ihre Freiheit dadurch nicht wiederbekommen. Es war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden. Der Sklavenmarkt war immer noch einmal die Woche, doch nun in einem überdachten Bereich auf dem Marktplatz mitten in der Nacht. Tagsüber und all die anderen Nächte über war sie in ihrer feuchten, schimmligen, kalten und völlig finstren Kerkerzelle eingesperrt. Häufig kam Wybren, der Stadthalten, besonders wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, zu ihr. Er liebte es sie zu foltern und zu quälen.  
  
Sie wurde aus ihren trüben Gedanken gerissen, als sie beim Sklavenmarkt- Zelt ankamen. Sie zitterte schrecklich vor Furcht. Etwas von ihrer Angst, wenn auch nur ein kleines Fünkchen, fiel von ihr ab, als sie die beiden Orks und der Mensch in einen leeren Käfig stießen, diesen verschlossen und sie dann endlich in Ruhe ließen und verschwanden.  
  
Sie sah sich um, sie war mal wieder die einzige Sklavin von Wybren, aber der reisende Sklavenhändler hatte auch noch sechs Mädchen und einen Jungen zum Angebot. Auch erkannte sie, dass das Zelt wieder voll von möglichen Käufern war. "Wybren wird mich sicher wieder nicht losschlagen können! Eine Unsterbliche, aber nicht vom Elbenvolk, das scheint den Menschen nicht möglich. Aber das ist ja auch nicht verwunderlich, wenn selbst die Elben mein Volk vergessen haben, wie sollten sich die Kurzlebigen dann an uns erinnern?! Aber im Großen bedeutet das nur wieder Ärger für mich. Warum kann ich nicht auch sterben? Dann wäre ich endlich wieder frei. Doch das ist einfach nicht möglich!", dachte sie traurig und entdeckte erstaunt, dass sich eine Menge von in Umhängen verhüllte Gestalten zwischen den anderen Käufern befanden. Das kam ihr seltsam vor und das Gefühl von Angst in ihr verstärkte sich.  
  
Plötzlich kamen die zwei Orks wieder, schlossen ihren Käfig wieder auf, packten sie und brachten sie auf den Podest. Der Sklavenmarkt begann und sie wusste jetzt schon, niemand würde sich für sie interessieren und Wybren würde deswegen den Orks erlauben sich zu amüsieren.  
  
"Hier haben wir eine ganz außergewöhnliche Sklavin, eine absolute Rarität! Bisher ist keine weitere Person gesehen mit einer solchen Haarfarbe. Sie ist schon länger im Besitz meiner Familie und dennoch ist nur wenig bekannt, doch zwei Sachen sind sicher. Die Sklavin ist unsterblich, gehört aber nicht zum elbischen Volk!", versuchte Wybren die potentiellen Käufer dazu zu bringen die Sklavin zu ersteigern. Einige Leute schienen anfangs wirklich interessiert, doch die meisten wurden durch den letzten Satz abgeschreckt.  
  
Außer einer Hand voll waren nur die Gestalten in den Umhängen noch aufmerksam. Alle, außer zwei, der Verhüllten waren groß und recht breitschultrig, einer der zwei waren klein und breit, der andere groß und schmal. Irgendetwas an ihm kam der vorgeführten Sklavin bekannt vor, etwas an der Art, wie er sich bewegte. Erstaunt beobachtete sie, wie die schmale Gestalt nahe an den Podest trat und anscheinend sich im ganzen Zelt umschaute statt, wie alle anderen, dem Podest seine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen.  
  
Einen Augenblick konnte die Sklavin leuchtend blaue Augen erkennen, die wütend regelrecht mörderisch zu den beiden Orks, welche die Sklavin immer noch festhielten, blickten.  
  
"Aber was ist mit dem Verbot des Königs? König Elessar hat doch erlassen, dass keiner mehr Sklavenhandel betreiben oder sich einen Sklaven halten darf!", rief auf einmal jemand laut. Es schien ihr als wäre es eine der Umhang-Personen. Doch sonderlich interessierte sie dies nicht. Schon lange hatte sie den Gedanken aufgegeben, dass sie jemals frei kommen würde. "Dieser schwachsinnige König und seine Elbenhure sind nicht hier, daher werden sie wohl kaum davon Kunde erhalten. Um die müssen wir uns also keine Sorgen machen, dazu sind sie viel zu weit weg!", antwortete Wybren, man merkte, wie wenig er den neuen König akzeptierte.  
  
"Ihr irrt Euch! Dieser schwachsinnige König ist nicht so weit weg. Um genau zu sein, steht er ebenfalls hier im Zelt!", meinte die gleiche Stimme. Sie gehörte einem der breitschultrigen Personen und schlug gleichzeitig den Umhang zurück, so dass man endlich erkennen konnte, wer einem da gegenüberstand. Es war der König selbst. Er trug ein Kettenhemd, schwarze Hosen, schwarze Stiefel und über dem Kettenhemd einen schwarzen Überwurf mit dem königlichen Wappen, dem Weißen Baum und den sieben Sternen, darauf.  
  
Nun war die Sklavin so aufmerksam wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Wybren war vor Entsetzen unfähig sich zu rühren. Er erkannte, dass er nun die längste Zeit Statthalter dieser Stadt gewesen war, der König würde ihn seines Amtes entheben und dann vor dem Volk bestrafen. Es musste ein Exempel statuiert werden. Daher wurde Wybren wütend und gab den beiden Orks ein Zeichen.  
  
So, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen. Schreibt mir doch eine kleine Review, um mir zu sage wie es war.  
  
Es ist erst meine zweite HdR-FF, die ich veröffentliche und weiß somit nicht, wie sie bei euch ankommen könnte. Natürlich beeile ich mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel, aber jetzt sind erst mal ein Kapitel meiner Dragonball Z- FanFic und eins bei der anderen Herr der Ringe-FanFic fällig.  
  
Varie 


	3. Flucht

Dislaimer: Alles Bekannte Tolkien seins. Ich habe nur einige hinzugedichtet und Linhir verunstaltet. Ich verdiene hiermit nichts und beabsichtige auch nichts dergleichen.  
  
A/N: Hier das nächste Chap, auch wenn ich meine anderen FF noch nicht weitergeschrieben habe, aber mir war gerade so nach Sklaven-Geschichten schreiben. Viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 3: Flucht  
  
Es war die Erlaubnis die Sklavin zu töten, wie es sich die beiden Orks schon wünschten, seit sie in Wybrens Dienste getreten waren. Er hatte die beiden extra für seinen Skavenhandel eingestellt. Die Sklavin begann immer mehr zu zittern. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, nur davor, wie die beiden Orks sie töten würden; dabei würden sie eins ihrer Geheimnisse lüften. Die beiden hatten sie schon oft gefoltert und somit wusste sie, wie grausam Morag und sein Gefährte Gorbag waren. "Endlich gehörst du uns", raunte Gorbag ihr ins Ohr und zog einen Dolch, den er ihr sofort längs über den rechten Arm zog. Sofort rannen einige Tropfen Blut aus der schmalen Wunde ihren Arm hinab. Das verursachte, dass die schmale Gestalt mit dem Umhang und den klaren, blauen Augen sich plötzlich einmischte.  
  
Morag und Gorbag konnten seine Bewegungen nicht erkennen, so schnell war die blauäugige Gestalt. Die Sklavin jedoch verfolgte jede Regung von ihm, denn ihre Augen übertrafen sogar noch die von Elben in ihrer Sehkraft. Die verhüllte Person sprang auf den Podest, zog gleichzeitig zwei Elbenmesser und tötete damit den einen Ork. Morag hatte im letzten Augenblick ausweichen können, ließ die Sklavin los und ergriff die Flucht.  
  
Während die Person mit den Elbenmessern dem fliehenden Ork folgte, versuchte die Sklavin sich zu befreien. Der geköpfte Gorbag war auf sie gefallen. Da er zu einer der großen Orkrassen gehört hatte, war er ziemlich schwer und die geschwächte Frau war unter ihm gefangen. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, was um sie herum geschah, sie versuchte nur, regelrecht panisch, den Ork von sich herunter zuschieben.  
  
Gorbag stank fürchterlich und langsam wurde ihr davon schlecht. Allerdings hatte sie schon seit Monaten nichts mehr zu essen bekommen, sondern nur Wasser und selbst davon zu wenig, so brauchte sie wenigstens nicht zu befürchten, dass sie sich übergeben musste.  
  
Plötzlich verschwand das Gewicht des toten Orks von ihr. Die schmale und die kleine Gestalt hatten Gorbag von ihr herunter gehoben und sie konnte wieder frei atmen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden wich ihre Dankbarkeit der Furcht. So schnell sie konnte sprang sie auf die Füße, wich vor den beiden zwei Schritte zurück, drehte sich dann um und rannte davon. "He, warte doch mal!", hörte sie eine tiefe, brummige Stimme ihr hinterher rufen. Doch sie hörte nicht darauf, sie lief einfach weiter.  
  
Das Zelt hatte sie schon lange verlassen und sie hastete nun durch die dunklen Straßen und Gassen von Linhir, immer weiter auf die Stadtmauer zu. Die Angst, die sie verspürte, verlieh ihr einen Teil ihrer früheren Kraft, daher bewegte sie sich schnell und recht sicher durch die Dunkelheit. Doch die Gefangenschaft von fast tausendfünfhundert Jahren in einer winzigen, kalten und feuchten Kerkerzelle tief unter dem Palast von Wybren forderte irgendwann ihren Tribut und sie wurde zu schwach um richtig zu laufen. Sie stolperte immer öfter und musste nun ihr Tempo drosseln.  
  
"Die Stadt ist in den letzten Jahrhunderten ziemlich gewachsen. Als ich damals von Mobren, Wybrens Vorfahr, hierher verschleppt wurde, war Linhir gerade mal ein großes Dorf; aber im Laufe der Zeit hat sich nicht nur die Stadt sich verändert", murmelte die erschöpfte Frau und bog um die letzte Häuserecke vor der Stadtmauer.  
  
Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat eure Zustimmung gefunden. Schreibt mir doch bitte eine Review, denn ich habe noch keine Ahnung wie ich weiterschreibe, aber Post könnte meine Kreativität beflügeln (*gg*). Varie Fanel 


	4. Fehlgeschlagen

Disclaimer: Alles wie gehabt!  
  
A/N: Also, ich hoffe ihr habt bemerkt, dass ich ein paar Sätze im ersten Kapitel geändert habe, das ist nämlich ganz wichtig für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte. Her aber erst einmal das vierte Kapitel und die Auflösung, was noch vor der fliehenden Frau aufragte! Viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 4: Fehlgeschlagen  
  
Doch vor ihr ragte nicht die alte, brüchige, sogar teilweise eingestürzte Mauer, die die Stadt eigentlich schützen sollte, auf, sondern auch noch einige der Umhang-Kerle. Es waren sieben von ihnen, mitunter die schmale, die kleine Gestalt und der König.  
  
Panisch blickte sich die Unsterbliche nach einem Fluchtweg um. Es blieb nur der Weg ins Stadtinnere. Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, zogen sich die schmale und die kleine Person die Kapuzen vom Kopf. Fassungslos starrte die bisherige Sklavin die beiden an - ein Zwerg und ein Elb. Sie konnte es kaum glauben.  
  
"Warum seid Ihr davongelaufen? Wir sind hier um die Sklaverei zu beenden", meinte plötzlich der König und sie zuckte furchtsam zusammen. Elessar Telcontar, wie er sich als König nannte, lächelte zwar freundlich, aber sie hatte in den vielen Jahrhunderten gelernt Fremde, besonders männliche, zu fürchten. "Ich muss hier weg! Was wollen die überhaupt von mir?", dachte sie und blickte panisch auf die vor ihr stehenden Personen. "Der Elb sieht so verrauenswürdig aus!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch die Angst siegte.  
  
Sie wollte zurück ins Stadtinnere flüchten, doch auch dieser Weg war ihr mittlerweile versperrt. Vor ihr standen zwei weitere Männer in Umhängen, ihre Kapuzen trugen sie bereits nicht mehr. Wieder steigerte sich ihre Angst. Die beiden blickten nicht einfach nur grimmig drein und jagten ihr fast Todesangst ein. Nun gab es nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten; einmal, sie blieb und fand heraus, was man von ihr wollte, oder zweitens, sie wagte die Flucht nach vorn.  
  
Langsam wandte sie sich zum König und seinen Gefährten, sie atmete tief durch und rannte dann los. Sie lief direkt auf den Elben und den Zwerg zu. Hinter den beiden war ein Spalt in der Mauer, der ihr einziger Fluchtweg bildete. Die vor ihr Stehenden waren wie erstarrt vor Staunen, so hatte sie es etwas einfach. Sie hielt direkt auf die ungleichen Gefährten zu, stieß beide zur Seite und flüchtete durch die schadhafte Mauer.  
  
Sie bekam nicht mit, wie der Zwerg und der Elb der Länge nach in eine große schlammige Pfütze fielen. Der König stützte sich an der Mauer ab, um nicht vor Lachen umzufallen, während seine Wachen in der Gegend herumblickten, um nicht in Lachen auszubrechen.  
  
Der Zwerg stand schimpfend auf, während der Elb flink auf die Füße kam und ohne die anderen oder den Dreck an seiner Kleidung zu beachten, sprang er durch den Spalt. So schnell er konnte folge er ihr. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schnell laufen konnte und hatte es nicht leicht sie einzuholen.  
  
Als er endlich direkt hinter ihr war, sah er nur eine Möglichkeit sie zu stoppen. Ohne langsamer zu werden, sprang er nach vorn und riss sie mit sich zu Boden.  
  
Sie fiel schmerzhaft der Länge nach ins Gras und der Elb landete auf ihr. Für einen Moment war sie benommen vor Schmerz, dann verlieh ihre panische Angst ihr wieder Kraft und sie wehrte sich gegen das, diesmal lebende, Gewicht auf ihr. Irgendwann hatte der Elb genug davon, geschlagen, getreten und gekratzt zu werden. Schnell klemmte er ihr Beine zwischen seinen fest und drückte ihre Arme an den Handgelenken mit der rechten Hand über ihren Kopf auf den Boden. Nun war sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert und sie konnte jetzt die bereits seit längerem aufsteigenden Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre rechte Wange, die der Unsterbliche auf ihr vorsichtig fortwischen wollte.  
  
Die bisherige Sklavin nutzte den Moment, in dem die Hand des Eben ihre Wange berührte, drehte schnell ihr Gesicht und biss zu. Ihre scharfen Zähne presste sie so stark sie konnte in die schlanken Finger des Elben und verletzte so dessen empfindliche Haut. Sie schmeckte das Blut aus der Bisswunde, die ihre Zähne verursachte, im Mund. Der Elb fluchte vor Schmerz, kniff die Augen fest zusammen, ließ jedoch nicht ihre Hände los.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken ließ sie von ihm ab und lag ruhig und bewegungslos unter ihm. Sofort ballte er seine freie Hand zur Faust, um die Blutung zu verlangsamen oder gar ganz zu stoppen. Die Frau wandte ihren Blick an dem Elb vorbei hinauf zum Nachthimmel. So viele Jahrhunderte war es her, dass sie das letzte Mal den Himmel betrachten konnte. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, wie schön der Glanz der Sterne anzusehen war; dabei hatte sie versucht solche Erinnerungen in ihrem Herzen zu bewahren. Der Anblick der Sterne beruhigte sie etwas und sie verlor sich in Erinnerungen an Geschichten über die Sterne, die ihre Eltern ihr einst erzählt hatten.  
  
So bemerkte sie nicht, wie der König und der Zwerg zu ihnen traten. Der kurze Freund des Herrschers von Gondor lachte laut über den Zustand, in dem sich der Elb befand. Von oben bis unten verschmutzt, mit wirren Haaren und den starken Bissspuren in der Hand. Der Zwerg bekam sich fast nicht mehr ein: "Der Herr Elb sieht ja aus als hätte er sehr viel Spaß gehabt! Macht es euch Elben immer so viel Vergnügen sich mit einem Mädchen zu schlagen?!"  
  
Seine Stimme riss die Frau aus ihren Gedanken, denn och regte sie sich nicht. Sie wandte nur den Blick von den Sternen ab den drei Männern zu. Der Elb ließ sie verlegen los und stand schließlich sogar auf. Die drei standen so nah um sie herum, dass die keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht sah. Daher setzte sie sich nur auf, zog die Beine an und legte die Arme darum. Ihre Flucht war fehlgeschlagen.  
  
Also, wie gefällt euch das vierte Kapitel? Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir (nette) Reviews. Ihr müsst wissen, ich habe schon zwei FFs nicht weiter ins Internet gestellt, weil es anscheinend niemanden interessierte, was ich schrieb (das waren allerdings DBZ-FFs). Also, das war die Warnung in diese Richtung.  
  
Was haltet ihr von der Situation. Ich würde ja gerne mit der Frau tauschen, zumindest in einer gewissen Hinsicht.  
  
Naja, bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Das kommt übrigens schneller, wenn ich ganz viele Reviews bekommen (*mitdemZaunpfahlwink*).  
  
VarieFanel 


	5. Die anstrengende Nacht

Disclaimer: Alle bekannte Orte und Charaktere entstammen dem genialen Hirn von J. R. R. Tolkien, ich habe sie mir höchstens ausgeliehen und mir erdreistet einige Orte, Personen und Völker dazu zu dichten.  
  
A/N: Nach ewig langer Zeit auch endlich das nächste Kapitel dieser FanFic und hauptsächlich zu verdanken ist das Gabi. Dieses Kapitel möchte ich ihr daher auch widmen und ich hoffe, dass es dir, aber auch allen anderen, gefällt.  
  
Kapitel 5: Eine anstrengende Nacht  
  
"Warum fliehst du vor uns? Wir wollen dir nichts tun!", fragte der Zwerg sie, bekam jedoch nur einen ängstlichen Blick als Antwort und er versuchte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln seinerseits zu beruhigen. Sein Lächeln wurde größtenteils vom Bart verdeckt, doch sie konnte es erkennen. Es verfehlte sein Wirkung nicht und sie fasste ein ganz klein wenig Vertrauen zu dem kleinen Freund des Königs.  
  
Trotz allem ängstigte sie sich noch immer schrecklich. Sie zitterte und sie wurde sich mehr denn je bewusst, wie wenig von ihrer einstmals schönen Kleidung übrig war. Ihre früher schwarze Hose war so weit zerrissen, dass sie gerade mal ganz knapp ihren Po bedeckte. Ihre himmelblaue Bluse war völlig ergraut, die Ärmel waren abgerissen und ein Großteil ihrer rechten Schulter war, auf Grund Fehlens von Stoff, entblößt.  
  
"Verzeiht, dass wir Euch nicht einfach haben gehen lassen, aber ich habe noch einige Fragen an Euch! Sie betreffen die Worte von diesem Wybren", meinte Elessar und verbeugte sich knapp. Die einzige Reaktion ihrerseits war, dass sie ihren Blick zum König der Menschen von Gondor und Anor wandte. Sich der Aufmerksamkeit der Frau gewiss fragte er sie, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass ihre Angst vor ihnen ihre Antworten beeinflussen würde: "Wybren äußerte Ihr seid schon länger im Besitz seiner Familie und außerdem unsterblich? Stimmt das?" Verängstigt nickte sie. "Dann gehört ihr zu den Elben?", stellte Elessar die Frage, die ihm so unerklärlich wichtig erschien. Eigentlich konnte es dazu nur eine Antwort geben, doch er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in dieser Hinsicht. Sie zögerte, doch schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst davor, wie der König darauf reagieren könnte. "Das kann nicht sein! Es gibt keine anderen unsterblichen Völker als die Maiar und die Elben. Und die spitzen Ohren verraten, dass du elbischen Blutes sein musst!", rief der Elb auf. Er war aufgebracht darüber, dass sie das Volk verleugnete, dem sie so offensichtlich angehörte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie dies tat.  
  
Erschrocken machte sie sich kleiner und kauerte sich noch mehr zusammen. "Sei ruhig, Legolas! Du machst ihr nur noch mehr Angst. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass das Mädchen lügt!", wies der Zwerg ihn zurecht, trat näher an sie heran und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Sie zuckte erst zusammen, doch dann saß sie ruhig da und blickte den Zwerg einfach nur an. In ihren Augen glomm nur ein kleiner Funken Furcht statt der vorigen Todesangst, zumindest solange sie den Zwerg ansah. Er schien eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie zu haben.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber da wir uns über Euer Volk nicht im Klaren sind und ich nicht riskieren kann Euch ziehen zu lassen, so lange ich nicht weiß, ob Ihr eine Gefahr für mein Volk darstellt, muss ich Euch bitten, nein sogar darauf bestehen, die uns zu bleiben!", sprach König Elessar die Unsterbliche an. Er blickte ihr freundlich aber entschlossen in die Augen und erkannte nichts als Angst; ansonsten war ihr Blick völlig leer.  
  
"Nie werde ich wohl frei kommen!", dachte sie, "Darauf hoffen ist sinnlos!" Diese Gedanken schmerzten sie nur wenig, denn sie hatte ja schon vor langer Zeit jegliche Hoffnung begraben. Wenigstens hatte sie einige Momente den Anblick der Sterne genießen können, und vielleicht würde sie dazu auch noch ein paar mal Gelegenheit haben.  
  
Langsam stand sie auf und starrte auf ihre nackten Füße. "Keine Sorge, Mädchen, dir wird nichts geschehen!", meinte der Zwerg beruhigend zu ihr und wandte sich dann an den König und den Elben: "Was machen wir jetzt, Aragorn? Wohin willst du sie bringen? Ich glaube ihr, mal nebenbei gesagt! Sie kann keine Elbin sein, sonst würde sie sich nicht vor Legolas fürchten wie vor einen Ork!" Bevor es zu einem Streit kommen konnte, antwortete Elessar Gimli: "Wir werden sie am besten einfach mit nach Minas Tirith nehmen! Die Wachen sind bereits vorausgeritten. Ich bin euch dankbar für eure Hilfe und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir auch weiterhin einstweilen zur Seite steht!" "Natürlich stehen wir dir bei!", versprach Legolas sofort leicht lächelnd.  
  
In diesem Moment achteten die drei Männer nicht auf die ehemalige Sklavin, und genau das nutzte sie aus. Schnell und ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und schlich sich davon. Sie war schon ein ganzes Stück von ihnen entfernt, als auffiel, dass sie auf den Fluss zurannte. "Verdammt! Sie ist schon wieder abgehauen! Was hat sie denn nun vor?", fluchte Aragorn und pfiff zweimal laut. Auch Legolas hatte einen solchen Pfiff ausgestoßen.  
  
Schon wenige Augenblicke später kamen zwei Pferd und ein Pony auf die kleine Gruppe zugelaufen. Das kleine struppige Pony war am Sattel des braunen Hengstes festgebunden; das andere Pferd war ein Schimmelhengst, dieser trug nur ein leichtes Lederzaumzeug, aber keinen Sattel. Legolas sprang auf den vorbeigaloppierenden Schimmel und folgte der abermals geflohenen Frau. "Auf die zu achten ist schwieriger als auf einen Zwerg!", schimpfte er wütend, "Nichts als Ärger mit diesem Weib!"  
  
"Wie schnell sie laufen kann, unglaublich! Allerdings hatte sie auch einen großen Vorsprung!", staunte Gimli, als die Frau am Flussufer des Anduin ankam, bevor Legolas sie eingeholt hatte. Der Zwerg saß auf dem Pony und ritt dem König und dem Elben hinterher. Fassungslos beobachteten die drei Männer, wie die unsterbliche Nicht-Elbin in den reißenden Fluss sprang.  
  
"Ist die verrückt?! Sie ist viel zu schwach, sie wird sterben!", rief der Düsterwald-Elb entsetzt und stoppte seinen Hengst schließlich neben dem Anduin. Als er vom Pferderücken stieg, überlegte er für einen winzigen Moment, ob er sie nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen sollte. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er aber gleich wieder. Schnell legte er seine Waffen und seinen Umhang ab und sprang dem Mädchen dann hinterher in die reißende Strömung.  
  
"Hoffentlich schafft der Junge das", murmelte Gimli und setzte sich mit Aragorn am Flussufer ins Gras. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit und dachte erst einmal über die Unsterbliche nach. Ihre langen Haare sahn aus als wären sie grau, aber das lag daran, dass sie recht dreckig waren (Ein deutlicher Beweis, dass sie nicht elbischen Blutes ist! Die sehen doch IMMER aus wie frisch zurechtgemacht! [Anmerkung des Autors]). So war der ehemalige Waldläufer sich nicht sicher, welche Farbe ihre Haare nun hatten. Auch ihre Augenfarbe zu benennen fiel ihm schwer, denn der Mond und vorhin die Fackeln gaben nicht genug Licht um es genau erkennen zu können. Es schien aber , dass ihre Augen die Farbe der tiefsten Abgründe Mittelerdes hatten. Das glaubte der König von Gondor hingegen nicht, keiner hatte eine solche Augenfarbe.  
  
Aragorn war so in Gedanken, dass er das Geschehen um sich herum gar nicht mehr mitbekam. Erst als Legolas neben ihm auftauchte und die Frau auf den Boden legte, wurde er wieder auf seine Umgebung aufmerksam. Die Frau war bewusstlos und atmete nur schwach, während der Waldelbenprinz nach Luft schneppte. Er hatte sich sehr anstrengen müssen, um nicht zu ertrinken, dass er die Bewusstlose auch noch aus dem Wasser bekommen musste, hatte ihm seine Bemühungen nicht gerade erleichtert. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und sich, ebenso wie das Mädchen, aufs rettende Flussufer gezogen.  
  
"Sie hat weiße Haare, zumindest soweit das schwache Licht des Mondes es erkennen lässt", sprach König Elessar zu sich selbst und betrachtete ihre nassen, langen Locken. "Ja, schneeweiß wie mir schein. Wybren hatte recht, kein anderer besitzt solche Haare", erwiderte der Unsterbliche und ließ sich ins Gras sinken. "Lasst uns bis Sonnenaufgang hierbleiben, dann reiten wir nach Minas Tirith. Wir brauchen Ruhe!", entschied der frühere Waldläufer, wobei er mit letztem Satz eigentlich nur den Elb meinte. Er nahm seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn über die zitternde Frau.  
  
"Hoffentlich wacht sie in den Stunden bis zu unserem Aufbruch auf!", grummelte Gimli. Jetzt nahm auch er sie näher in Augenschein. Sie lag auf der Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihm fiel sofort die schwarze Tätowierung auf ihrem rechten Schulterblatt auf. Er konnte das Mal zwar sehen, aber nicht erkennen, was es war, da es größtenteils von den Resten ihres Hemdes und Aragorns Umhang verdeckt war. Außerdem reichte das Licht nicht aus. Es hatte es eh nur bemerkt, weil das Schwarz auf ihrer fast weißen Haut deutlich zu sehen war. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fielen ihm auch die vielen Narben quer über ihren ganzen Rücken auf.  
  
Nachdenklich sammelte der Zwerg Legolas' Sachen, die dieser ja vor seinem "Bad" abgelegt hatte, zusammen und brachte sie dem Elben. "Danke, mein Freund!", nuschelte der und legte sich müde ins Gras. Schon nach wenigen Momenten war er eingeschlafen, doch seine Augen waren wie immer offen, wie es typisch für die Angehörigen des Elbenvolkes war. "Er muss sehr erschöpft sein!", lächelte Aragorn. Das würde Gimli sicher dazu verwenden Legolas zu ärgern. "Schlaf du auch, Aragorn. Ich halte Wache!", versprach der Zwerg. Unverzüglich streckte sich der König des Vereinten Menschenreichs ebenfalls im Gras aus und legte sich zur Ruhe. Er war zwar nicht so müde, aber er würde Gimli einfach in ein paar Stunden von der Wache ablösen.  
  
Legolas' bester Freund wickelte seinen Umhang fester um sich, denn die Nächte wurden langsam kälter. Der Winter hielt langsam Einzug. Kleine Nebelschwaden waberten vom Fluss her langsam über die Ufer. Plötzlich regte sich die junge Frau. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich verwirrt um. "Wieso lebe ich noch?", überlegte sie. Sie fand erst die Antwort auf ihre Frage, als ihr Blick auf Legolas und seine noch nassen Haare fiel. "Er hat mich also aus dem Fluss gefischt!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Nun bemerkte sie erst den Umhang, der statt den König zu wärmen um ihre Schultern lag. Erstaunt betrachtete sie den grünen Stoff, dann den Besitzer des selbigen. Er zitterte nicht, doch war es deutlich, dass er fror.  
  
Sie trug zwar wesentlich weniger Kleidung als er, aber selbst wenn sie die Kälte spürte und sie sich deswegen alles andere als wohl fühlte, hatte das keine gesundheitlichen Auswirkungen auf sie. Aus diesem Grund bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Schnell nahm sie den Umhang und deckte ihn über den eigentlichen Eigentümer.  
  
"Frierst du nicht?", erklang nun Gimlis Stimme ein wenig irritiert. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du sprichst nicht viel, wie?", halte er nach. Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, was den Zwerg dazu brachte zu seufzen: "Dann wirst du mir deinen Namen wohl auch nicht verraten, Mädchen." Ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Fluss. Sie schien nachzudenken.  
  
"Was mache ich denn nur? Ich vermag es noch nicht einmal mich selbst von der Fessel des Lebens zu befreien!", dachte sie verzweifelnd. Eine einsame Träne rann über ihre linke, nur noch leicht verschmutzte Wange, als ihre Gedanken sich ihrer Familie zuwandten. "Nicht weinen, Kind! Dir wird nichts geschehen. Aragorn und Legolas werden dir nichts zu Leide tun. Das kann ich dir versichern!", versuchte der Zwerg sie zu trösten und tätschelte ihr unbeholfen den Rücken. Diese Tat entlockte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln und Gimli war die Erleichterung anzusehen. Er konnte es einfach nicht mit ansehen, wenn jemand weinte.  
  
Tränen flossen nicht mehr, doch beruhigt hatte er sie nicht richtig. Denn erkonnte weiterhin Angst in ihren dunklen Augen lesen, doch war er sich sicher, dass nicht er der Grund dafür war.  
  
"Ich habe eine Bitte an dich, Mädchen. Versprich mir, dass du nicht fliehen wirst!", meinte er nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. Sie blickte ihn einen Moment nur an, dann schüttelte sie erneut ihr Haupt. Das konnte sie nicht versprechen. Wenn sie jemandem ihr Wort gab, hielt sie es auch - immer! Und sie würde auf jeden Fall wieder versuchen zu entkommen.  
  
So, wie war das Chapter? Hat es jemandem gefallen?  
  
@Gabi: Ich war dir sehr dankbar für deine Mail, besonders da ich nur selten Post von Lesern meiner FFs bekomme, meist ist es nur Werbung von Web oder anderem. Ich schreibe beide FFs, also "Eine seltsame Elbin ohne Vergangenheit" und "Die vergessenen Verbannten" weiter, versprochen. Erstere FanFic ist auch die ältere und es fehlt nur noch ein Kapitel, bis sie fertig ist, ob ich die Fortsetzung auch ins Internet stelle ist noch die Frage, da nur extrem wenige die FF lesen. Ich habe bisher nur eine Anfrage darauf bekommen, was mich natürlich nachdenklich macht. Ich würde mich natürlich freuen, wenn auch du die Geschichte lesen würdest. Insgesamt ist sie nämlich schon fast fertig, auch die Fortsetzung, muss einfach nur abgetippt werden und ins Internet. Wenn aber niemand meine Geschichten liest, spare ich mir die Zeit daran zu arbeiten und mache lieber alle anderen weiter. Wie gesagt "Die vergessenen Verbannten" werden auf jeden Fall weiter geschrieben. Die einzelnen Kapitel werden nur immer etwas dauern, da ich nicht oft Zeit habe, Kapitel abzutippen und noch mehrere andere FanFics habe, die auch weitergeschrieben werden wollen.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! VarieFanel 


	6. Author's Note

Hallo!  
  
Diesmal kommt noch kein neues Kapitel, obwohl ich mich langsam mit dem nächsten beeilen sollte. Ich möchte auf die Reviews eingehen:  
  
@Shelley: Wie auch bei meiner anderen FanFic bist du die erste, die mir geschrieben hat. Deine Reviews auf meine ersten zwei Kapitel haben mir gezeigt, dass ich ein wenig mehr aufpassen muss mit den Unklarheiten. Du hast mir wegen der Verkauftaktik des Stadthalters geschrieben gehabt. Außerdem fandest du die lange Zeit übertrieben als Gefangenschaft. Doch für den Fortlauf ist eben diese lange Zeit wichtig. Die Familie des Stadthalters kann es auch nur, weil sie wie als Möbelstück immer weitervererbt wurde an den ältesten Sohn, der der nächste Stadthalter wurde. Die Taktik beim Verkauf musste ich absichtlich so dämlich gestalten, da der Kerl grausam aber ein wenig beschränkt ist.  
  
@heitzenedera: Deine Review hatte mir deutlich gemacht, dass ich vielleicht hätte erwähnen sollen, dass das Volk der Sklavin zwar unsterblich, aber nicht aus Tolkiens Geschichten ist. Dieses Volk habe ich mir komplett ausgedacht, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich mich von anderen Geschichten habe beeinflussen lassen.  
  
@Elleth1: Du machtest mich darauf aufmerksam, dass mein Cliffhanger anscheinend genau richtig gewählt war, da er von dir als ziemlich fies empfunden wurde. Das hat mich sehr aufgebaut, denn dies verdeutlichte mir, wie ich anscheinend Leute dazu bekomme mir zu reviewen. Ich hoffe du liest auch weiter und vielleicht schreibst du mir ja noch einmal.  
  
Ich versprechen das nächste Kapitel wird nicht so kurz wie die bisherigen. Also leserfreundlicher.  
  
@Joshua Nenya: Deine Review war zwar kurz, bewies aber, dass meine Geschichte gelesen wird, also schreibe ich natürlich weiter. Der schwerere Knacks, den du angesprochen hast, der wird noch einmal zur Sprache kommen, versprochen!  
  
@feanen: Kurz, aber aufbauend. So kann man deine Review nur beschreiben. Ich danke dir, besonders da ich weiß, dass du extrem viele der superguten FFs liest, fühle ich mich sehr geehrt, dass du auch meine liest!  
  
@SFMK: Deine Review war sehr anspornend. Danke!  
  
@Jasmin: Dich freut es, dass ich weitergeschrieben habe, mich freut es, dass du mir deine Meinung mitgeteilt hast! Ich werde natürlich auch weiterhin die Kapitel veröffentlichen, sobald ich damit fertig bin.  
  
@Neogoddess: Herzlichen Dank für deine wirklich liebe Review! Ich freue mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Außerdem hoffe ich dich deine Geschichte bald auf FanFiction.net zu finden. Bisher habe ich sie noch nicht gesehen, sag mir doch mal den Titel.  
  
Du hast meine Absicht schon fast zu gut erkannt, mit dem VERGESSENEN Volk!  
  
Bis bald, VarieFanel! 


	7. Aufbruch

Disclaimer: Alles, wie gehabt.  
  
A/N: TADA! Das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Viel Spaß!  
  
Dieses Kapitel möchte ich meiner besten Freundin, Tanja und auch Miriam widmen, die als erste die Geschichte gelesen und mich ermutigt haben sie  
ins Internet zu stellen!  
  
Kapitel 6: Aufbruch  
  
Wieder schwiegen die beiden sich an. Dem Zwerg schien das aufs Gemüt zu schlagen, während es ihr angenehm war. Sie lauschte dem Rauschen des Anduin und war tief in Gedanken versunken. So bemerkte sie nicht, wie Aragorn aufwachte und sich nach einigen Augenblicken rechts neben sie setzte, links saß ja bereits Gimli.  
  
Als sie nicht reagierte, folgte der Blick des Königs der Menschen von Gondor ihrem. Er konnte nichts interessantes entdecken. Sie starrte einfach nur in die Landschaft nördlich von Linhir. Ihm kam eine Frage in den Sinn, derer er eine Antwort wünschte, und das noch jetzt. Er kramte eine Landkarte hervor. Diese breitete er vor der jungen Frau aus. Nachdem er der einstigen Sklavin die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte und sie deswegen erschrocken und ängstlich zusammengezuckt war, bat er zu erfahren: „Würdet Ihr mir bitte zeigen, wo Ihr gelebt habt, bevor Ihr zur Sklavin gemacht wurdet? Ich weiß, das wenige Licht reicht eigentlich nicht, aber versucht es."Sie war zuerst irritiert, daher wies er auf die Karte.  
  
Sie zögerte, hauptsächlich weil sie starke Angst vor dem Mann neben sich hatte. Allerdings fürchtete sie sich mehr davor, wie er darauf reagieren könnte, wenn sie sich weigerte ihm zu antworten. „Kannst du die Karte eigentlich richtig erkennen?", erkundigte Gimli sich und sie nickte als Antwort. Zögerlich und mit zitternder Hand wies sie auf eine Stelle im Norden der Karte. „Das ist ja Angmar! Du hast nur wenige Meilen nördlich von Carn Dûm gelebt?!", staunte der Monarch; er merkte gar nicht, dass er sie diesmal duzte. Da er keine Anzeichen von Verärgerung erkennen ließ, zögerte sie nicht ganz so lange und nickte schließlich. Nach kurzem Überlegen zeigte sie ihm mit den Fingern eine Acht. „Acht Meilen?", riet der Zwerg und wieder bestätigte sie mit einem Nicken.  
  
„Ihr habt Angst vor mir und Legolas, vor Gimli hingegen nicht. Wieso?", wechselte Aragorn das Thema. Die junge Frau wandte den Blick ab und zuckte die Schultern. Sie wusste warum, aber ohne zu reden, konnte sie das nicht erklären. Im Umgang mit Elben und Menschen hatte sie, und auch ihr gesamtes Volk, schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Bei den Zwerge war dem bisher nicht so. „Die Fragen, die nicht auf ja oder nein zu beantworten sind, brauchst du gar nicht erst zu stellen. Das Mädchen spricht nicht!", merkte Gimli an. „Dann dürfte es spätestens in Minas Tirith, wenn es daran geht herauszufinden, wer Ihr seid, Mylady, höchst interessant werden", versuchte der Nachfahre der alten Númenorer es mit Humor zu nehmen. Sie ehemalige Sklavin fand das nicht besonders witzig. Es beunruhigte sie sogar und sie kauerte sich noch mehr zusammen.  
  
„Wenn du uns einfach sagen würdest, werde du bist und welchem Volk du angehörst, würde es alles vereinfachen und dü könntest sicher bald in deine Heimat zurückkehren, Mädchen!", meinte Gimli, doch sie reagierte gar nicht.  
  
„Ich kann denen nicht von meinem Volk erzählen. Schon zu oft versuchten Menschen und Elben uns zu vernichten. Nun, wo man uns anscheinend vergessen hat, muss ich alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass erneut Jagd auf uns gemacht wird. Selbst, wenn ich deswegen die Ewigkeit in Gefangenschaft verbringen muss, ich darf meine Familie und meine Freunde nicht verraten!", dachte sie. Dann fiel ihr etwas erschreckendes ein: „Ich habe ihnen bereits gesagt, wo mein Dorf liegt! Das war unüberlegt. Ich muss besser aufpassen, was ich mache!"Sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern, zumindest so lange nicht, wie sie den Reif um den Hals trug. Ob sie einen von ihnen dazu bewegen konnte die metallenen Fesseln zu entfernen, auch die, die ihre Hände fesselte? Doch war sie sich unsicher, ob es wagen konnte darum zu bitten, immerhin wollte sie auch keinen Ärger. So konnte sie allerdings nicht fliehen, sie wäre a schließlich nicht fähig sich gegen irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas zu wehren.  
  
„Schon gut. Verzeih, dass ich davon angefangen habe, Kind!", meinte Gimli und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie zuckte erst zusammen, doch dann entspannte sie sich wieder ein wenig. „Wir sollten aufbrechen", meinte eine Stimme. Erschrocken sprang sie furchtsam auf die Füße und drehte sich um. Legolas war aufgewacht und hatte sich direkt hinter die Unsterbliche gestellt. Entsetzt und furchtsam starrte sie den Elben an. Sie hatte ihn nicht hinter sich treten hören, was sie stark beunruhigte. Sie hatte eigentlich ein sehr gutes Gehör, genauso gut, wie ein Elb. Doch dieser Sinn war auch durch die hindernde Kraft des Reifs betroffen. Sie hörte nur noch kaum besser, wie ein normaler Mensch.  
  
„Ja, brechen wir auf. Es wird Zeit. Ansonsten müssen wir den gesamten Weg alleine reisen. Zu dieser Jahreszeit wäre das vermutlich zu gefährlich", stimmte der König der Menschen aus Gondor zu und stand auf. „Wie wollen wir das mit dem Mädchen machen? Bei wem soll sie mitreiten?", erkundigte Gimli sich, während er zu seinem Pony ging. Ihre Augen spiegelten blankes Entsetzen wider. Sie konnte nicht besonders gut reiten, außerdem würde sie bestimmt nicht mit dem Elben oder dem Menschen reiten. Auf das Pony zu dem Zwerg konnte sie auch nicht; das kleine Tier würde sie beide nicht tragen können. Ob sie vielleicht gehen durfte? Das war hingegen unwahrscheinlich. „Am besten reitet sie bei Legolas mit. Falls sie fliehen will, kann er das am besten verhindern. Wir beide, Gimli, sind dazu, nach meiner Einschätzung, nicht flink genug!", antwortete Aragorn.  
  
Der Zwerg bemerkte wie Panik in der Frau sich breit machte und bat zu wissen: „Wenn sie verspräche, dass sie nicht flieht, würdest du gestatten, dass sie und ich gehen? Du weißt, wir Zwerge fühlen uns auf Pferden und auch auf Ponys alles andere als wohl."Legolas schmunzelte, als die junge Frau hoffnungsvoll zum Ziehsohn Elronds blickte; sie wirkte so kindlich. Irgendwie störte es ihn aber auch, dass sie sich so stark vor ihm fürchtete. „Es tut mir leid, aber solange ich nicht weiß, ob man ihr wirklich vertrauen kann, muss sie bei Legolas mitreiten!", fällte Aragorn die Entscheidung, die auch dem Zwerg nicht behagte.  
  
Zögernd ging sie mit hängendem Kopf auf den Elben zu. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst und wurde immer langsamer, je näher sie dem blonden kam. „Mach die keine Sorgen, Mädchen, Legolas wird dir nichts tun! Das würde ich verhindern. Versprochen!", gab Gimli ihr sein Wort und sie fasste ein wenig Mut. „Ich helfe dir auf Arods Rücken. Doch versuche gar nicht erst zu fliehen!", meinte der Elb. Er konnte es sich kaum verkneifen zu sagen, dass Gimli ihn wohl kaum auch nur an irgendetwas hindern konnte. Doch wollte er das Mädchen nicht noch mehr verängstigen. Sie stand endlich vor ihm und er pfiff nach seinem Pferd. Der Schimmel trabte sofort auf die beiden zu. Bevor sie etwas tun konnte, hob der Prinz sie in Arods Sattel. Zuerst verkrampfte sie sich vor Panik, besonders als Legolas hinter ihr aufsaß und sie dann losritten  
  
Hat es euch gefallen? JA? Seid ihr zufrieden? Schreibt ihr mir eine Review?  
  
Dann noch etwas, was ich euch allen zu sagen habe. Ich werde diese FanFic auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben! Die Kapitel mögen mal lange mal weniger lange brauchen, aber ich werde sie fortsetzen! (Das ist ein Verspreche!)  
  
VarieFanel 


	8. Kein leichter Ritt

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1!  
  
A/N: Nach langer Zeit endlich das nächste Kapitel, was nicht nur den Autor bzw. die Autorin Anstrengung gekostet hat. Viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 7: Kein leichter Ritt  
  
Nach mehreren Stunden des Reitens, taten ihre Muskeln und Knochen dermaßen weh und sie war so müde, dass sie ihre Angst unterdrückte und sie sich etwas entspannte. Legolas hielt dies für ein gutes Zeichen. Gimli ritt auf seinem Pony neben ihm und blickte immer wieder besorgt zu dem Mädchen. Die Sonne ließ sie so blass erscheinen. Dann musste der Zwerg lächeln. Er musste daran denken, wie fassungslos Aragorn, Legolas und er selbst das Mädchen bei Sonnenaufgang angestarrt hatten. Sie hatten ihre Augen kaum trauen wollen wegen ihrer völlig weißen Haare und auch die alabasterfarbene Haut hatte für die drei Männer einen außergewöhnlichen Anblick geboten, von ihren komplett schwarzen Augen gar nicht zu reden.  
  
Gimli beobachtete, wie die junge Frau auf einmal zusammenschrak und wieder völlig verängstigt und verkrampft vor dem Elb saß. Arod tänzelte wegen der plötzlichen Veränderung kurz nervös, doch wurde er schnell wieder ruhig und schritt weiter neben dem Pony her. Nach einigen Augenblicken erkannte der Zwerg den Grund für die Anspannung des Mädchens. Legolas fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger der einen Hand das Mal auf ihrem Rücken nach. „Irgendwie erscheint mir dort ihre Haut anders. Aber wie soll das möglich sein? Sie ist ein einziges Rätsel", dachte er und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. Er wollte sie nicht länger ängstigen und musste außerdem erst einmal über einiges nachdenken. Obwohl die Hand des Elben fort war, konnte sie sich nicht gleich wieder entspannen. Sie verstand gar nichts mehr. Der Mensch und der Elb benahmen sich anders als sie es wegen der alten Erzählungen und auch wegen ihrer eigenen Erfahrungen erwartet hätte. Das verunsicherte sie stark. Gimli mochte sie. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr nichts tun würde. Sie vertraute ihm, obwohl sie während ihrer Gefangenschaft gelernt hatte Männer zu fürchten und zu verachten. Sie mochte ihn sogar richtig.  
  
„Hier, Mädchen, iss! Wir haben keine Zeit eine Rast einzulegen, da wir die königliche Garde einholen müssen. Dafür müssen wir uns aber sputen", unterbrach Legolas ihre Gedanken und hielt ihr ein Stück Brot hin. Sie hatte eine ganze Weile nicht einen Gedanken an ihre Umgebung oder auch an ihre Gesellschaft vergeudet, daher wusste sie nicht, woher der Elb das Brot gezaubert hatte. Zuerst wollte sie den Kopf schütteln , aber sie hatte furchtbaren Hunger. Zögerlich und so vorsichtig als würde sie sich verbrennen, wenn sie den Unsterblichen berührte, griff sie nach dem Brot. „Nimm nur. Es schmeckt ganz gut!", sprach Gimli ihr zu. Er hatte die ganze Szenerie beobachtet. Sie nickte, nahm, nun mutiger, dem Elb das Brot aus der Hand und biss dann vorsichtig ein kleines Stück ab. „Es gibt schlimmeres", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie verschlang regelrecht das Stück Brot.  
  
„Du musst ja ziemlichen Hunger haben, wenn du dafür sogar so schnell dein Misstrauen und deine Angst vergisst!", schmunzelte der Elb. „Sei ruhig, Spitzohr! Verschreck sie nicht ständig. Nur weil wir wegen ihr im Dreck gelandet sind, brauchst du ihr keinen richtigen Grund geben uns zu fürchten!", schimpfte der Zwerg, doch das Mädchen hörte gar nicht zu. Sie betrachtete nun ganz genau die Umgebung. Es war schon so lange her, dass sie Wiesen, Blumen, einen blauen Himmel und all das gesehen hatte. Es schien ihr wie ein Wunder dies wiedersehen zu dürfen.  
  
Über all den Eindrücken, die auf sie einstürmten, schlief sie schließlich ein. Legolas hatte wenig Mühe sie vor sich im Sattel zu halten. „Sie ist viel zu leicht! Wie dünn sie auch ist! Einem Wesen das Essen zu verweigern ist furchtbar und sie muss schon kurz vor dem Hungertod sein!", überlegte der Elb. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Er wusste ja nicht, dass sie nicht verhungern und auch nicht erfrieren konnte. Auch die Gedanken von Aragorn und Gimli drehten sich um de sonderbare junge Frau.  
  
Diese schließ mehrere Stunden, doch nur wenige davon waren erholsam. Alpträume plagten sie; allerdings erwachte sie auch nicht so schnell daraus. Jetzt hatte der Elb doch Schwierigkeiten das Mädchen vor sich auf dem Pferd zu halten. Glücklicherweise ließ Arod sich nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen. Ansonsten hätte es wesentlich mehr Probleme gegeben.  
  
Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Bis bald! VarieFanel 


	9. Nur Probleme

Disclaimer: Siehe das erste Kapitel!  
  
A/N: Hier das erwartete nächste Kapitel. Es ist recht kurz, aber es ist wenigstens etwas.  
  
Kapitel 8: Nur Probleme  
  
Schließlich schrak sie aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand und was geschehen war, doch ihre Erinnerungen kehrten rasch zurück. Unwillkürlich traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. „Was hast du? Ist alles in Ordnung?", erklang Gimlis Stimme neben ihr. Sie reagierte nicht darauf, zerrte nur an ihren Handfesseln. Auch der Reif um ihren Hals blieb nicht verschont und sie versuchte mit aller Kraft zu der sie fähig war ihn zu öffnen. „Nicht! Du tust dir nur selber weh!", versuchte Legolas sie daran zu hindern und hielt ihre Hände fest.  
  
Die Gruppe musste sogar halten, so sehr riss sie an ihren Fesseln. Das erneute viel stärkere Gezappel auf seinem Rücken ließ Arod nervös werden und er begann zu buckeln. Der Elb konnte einen Sturz nicht mehr verhindern. Schmerzhaft schlug er auf dem Boden auf. Die junge Frau, die er ja noch immer an den Händen hielt, landete auf ihm.  
  
Der Sturz schien sie wieder5 zur Vernunft gebracht zu haben, denn sie hatte aufgehört an ihren Fesseln zu zerren. Sie rollte sich so schnell sie konnte von Legolas herunter und setzte sich neben ihm ins Gras, Sie ließ Kopf und Schultern hängen. Gimli konnte erkennen, dass außerdem ein wenig Blut an ihren Handgelenken die Arme herabrann. Seinem Freund widmete er kaum Aufmerksamkeit, da er sich sicher war, dass der Elb unverletzt war.  
  
„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Hast du dich verletzt?", erkundigte sich der Zwerg bei der Frau, während er von seinem Pony stieg. Aragorn war derweil damit beschäftigt Arod zu beruhigen, was ihm nicht ganz gelingen wollte. Legolas kam nun auch wieder auf die Füße. Sofort legte sich die Nervosität seines Pferdes. Gimlis jedoch nicht. Er machte sich Sorgen. Das Mädchen saß noch immer reglos im Gras. Sie starrte regelrecht apathisch auf ihre Handfesseln. Sie reagierte auf keine von Gimlis Fragen oder Versuche ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. „Legolas, Aragorn, was machen wir denn jetzt?", wollte er schon fast verzweifelnd wissen. „Nichts als Ärger!", murmelte der Elb und hockte sich neben die weißhaarige.  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bis demnächst!  
  
VarieFanel 


	10. Authors Note

Hallo Zusammen!

Ich weiß, eigentlich erwartet ihr ein neues Kapitel und ihr habe es auch verdient, doch muss ich euch bitten euch noch etwas zu gedulden! Ich habe derzeit viel um die Ohren und das wird im Laufe des Jahres sicher nicht weniger, denn ich bin jetzt in der 12. Klasse und muss mich mit LKs und der Facharbeit herumschlagen.

Da ich mit dem Abtippen des nächsten Kapitels noch nicht fertig bin, möchte ich heute noch einiges sagen und auch auf einige Reviews eingehen. Vielleicht verrate ich noch das ein oder andere über die Story, mal sehen.

Erst einmal möchte ich allen danken, die mir bisher eine Review geschrieben haben:

Shelley, heitzenedera, PaleMoon, SMFK, Jasmin, Neogoddess, Mykena, zitaboril, Connatica, Andvagoril, Nilli, IvannethFuin, Aramea und Amazia

Allerherzlichsten Dank für euer Lob, eure Kritik, für jede einzelne Review. Jeder Kommi von euch hat mich ein wenig mehr darin bestärkt weiterzuschreiben und nicht aufzugeben, auch wenn es schwierig wurde etwas zu finden, wie es weitergehen sollt und auch weiterhin soll.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher auf welche Reviews ich bereits einmal eingegangen bin, schreibe einfach auf was ich etwas zu sagen habe oder dies zumindest glaube. Na ja, eigentlich könnte man auch sagen, ich fange bei der Reviewliste noch einmal von vorne an.

Shelley:

Gut, das mit dem Volk hatte ich ja bereits einmal glaube ich gesagt. Sie stammt von einem VERGESSENEM Volk ab. Das mit der Verkaufsstrategie und allem wird in einem späteren Kapitel genau erklärt. Der Stammbaum kann bei ihm genau verfolgt werden, da das Amt des Stadthalters in seiner Familie von Vater zu Sohn weitervererbt wurde, ebenso wie die Sklavin.

Das mit dem Exempel habe ich ein wenig verwirrend geschrieben, gebe ich gerne zu. Eigentlich meinte ich damit, dass der König an Wybren ein Exempel statuiert nicht umgekehrt. Wie schon gesagt, die Formulierung war extrem ungeschickt. Das tut mir leid!

Ich hoffe, bald wieder eine kleine Review von dir lesen zu können!

heitzenedera:

Wie ja schon einmal gesagt, das Volk habe ich mir komplett ausgedacht. Tolkien hat nicht vorgesehen, zumindest nicht das dies bekannt wäre, ein weiteres unsterbliches Volk außer den Istari, den Elben, den Ainu, den Drachen und , keine Ahnung ob die wirklich unsterblich sind, den Balrogs.

PaleMoon:

Ja, das leidige Thema mit den Cliffhangern. Also mir hat es ja Spaß gemacht. Besonders hat es mich gefreut deine Review daraufhin zu lesen, denn somit wurde erst richtig klar, dass das Bedürfnis besteht zu erfahren, wie es weitergeht (tja, wenn ich das nu8r selber wüsste ï 


	11. Gefangen

Disclaimer: Siehe das erste Kapitel!

A/N: Ich weiß es hat lange gedauert und es ist auch nicht wirklich länger als die bisher. Aber ich werde mich bemühen das nächste Kapitel schneller zu bringen! Jetzt aber erst einmal viel Spaß!

Kapitel 9: Gefangen 

Sie reagierte wieder nicht. Es war, als bemerke sie nicht mehr, was um sie herum geschah. Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, ergriff Legolas ihre Hände und musterte ihre Fesseln. Er konnte kein Schloss finden. Allerdings entdeckte er überall auf dem Metall kleine Zeichen. „Das sind Runen, wie Gandalf sie benutzt!", meinte er und gewann so Aragorns und Gimlis Aufmerksamkeit. Das Mädchen hingegen starrte noch immer vor sich hin.

Der einstige Waldläufer runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und trat dazu. „Du hast Recht. Lass uns weiterreiten. In Minas Tirith verweilt hoffentlich noch Gandalf. Oder wir können nach ihm schicken lassen. Er kann uns möglicherweise helfen", meinte er und zog mit Hilfe des Elbs das Mädchen auf die Füße und zu Arod. Sie bewegte sich nicht aus eigenem Antrieb. „Ihr Blick ist völlig Stumpf, wie leblos", bemerkte Legolas und hob sie in den Sattel. Es kam keine Reaktion von ihrer Seite.

Auch als man weiterritt, saß sie nur vor dem Elbenprinzen als wäre sie eine Puppe. Keiner von den drei Männern ahnte, dass sie regelrecht in einem Alptraum gefangen war.

Sie saß in einem Raum aus Metall, dem jegliche Türen und Fenster fehlten und dessen Wände mit Runen verziert waren. Egal was sie tat, sie war darin gefangen. Wenn sie versuchte ihre Kräfte zu mobilisieren, begannen die Runen schwach bläulich zu leichten und Schmerz erfüllte sie. 

„Kannst du ihr denn nicht helfen, Aragorn?", wollte Gimli besorgt wissen. Der angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Ich wüsste nicht wie. Wir können erst einmal nur hoffen, dass sie wieder zu sich findet."Der Zwerg seufzte bedrückt. Wie sollte es nun mit der jungen Frau weitergehen? Auch Legolas dachte darüber nach, was dem Mädchen helfen konnte und was dann möglicherweise kommen würde. Er kam jedoch zu keinem richtigen Ergebnis. Doch im Gegensatz zu Gimli machte er sich nicht nur Sorgen um die weißhaarige, sondern auch um die Zukunft der freien Völker von Mittelerde und ob die Bewusstlose auf diese einen negativen Einfluss nehmen konnte. Schließlich wusste keiner von den drei Männern wer oder was die ehemalige Sklavin war. Und dies musste sich so bald wie möglich ändern.

Bis zur Abenddämmerung ritten sie weiter. Während der ganzen Zeit regte sich das Mädchen nicht. Auch als die drei Männer das Nachtlager aufschlugen, kam keinerlei Reaktion ihrerseits. Gimli übernahm die erste Wache. Er hoffte, dass sie wieder mitten in der Nacht aufwachte. Doch dies geschah nicht. Seufzend weckte er Legolas, der den Rest der Nacht wachen sollte. Auch in dieser Zeit geschah nichts. Der Elb lauschte schmunzelnd dem Schnarchen des Zwergs. Aragorn war wie immer reglos und schnarchte auch nicht. Wenn man als Waldläufer lebte, war es gefährlich durch unnötige Geräusche auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, da man viel alleine reiste und somit recht schutzlos in den Stunden des Schlafes war.

Bereits im Morgengrauen brach die kleine Gruppe wieder auf. Sie ritten schnell, dennoch hatte Legolas keine Mühe die reglose Frau vor sich festzuhalten. An diesem Tag begegneten sie auch der Garde Aragorns. Von nun an reisten sie etwas langsamer, aber nur unwesentlich.

Schließlich kamen sie vor den Toren der Hauptstadt Gondors an. Der König und seine Gefährten wurden von den Wachen der Stadt mit schallenden Trompeten begrüßt. Auch jetzt rührte sich die weißhaarige Person in den Armen des Elbs nicht. Arathorns Sohn, der Waldelb und der Zwerg ritten sofort weiter hinauf zum Palast. Vor dessen Tor warteten bereits mehrere Diener, Gandalf, der Weiße und Arwen Abendstern, die Gattin König Elessars.

Kälte umfing sie. Zitternd saß sie auf dem Boden des winzigen Raums. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen und die Arme darumgelegt. Starr blickte sie auf eine der Wände. Die Schriftzeichen darauf waren ihr nur allzu bekannt. So viele Jahrhunderte schon waren eben diese Runen ihre täglichen Begleiter! Es waren genau die gleichen, die sich auf ihren Arm- und ihrer Halsfessel befanden.

Ob ihre Familie sie vermisste? Suchten sie noch nach ihr oder hatten sie es bereits aufgegeben? Plötzlich erklang eine sanfte Stimme.

Erschrocken kam sie auf die Füße und blickte sich um. Sie war noch immer allein. Dennoch hörte sie die Stimme einer Frau. Sie nahm zwar den Klang wahr, doch konnte sie nichts verstehen. Langsam setzte sie sich wieder auf den Boden. Dann schloss sie die Augen und lauschte. 

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

VarieFanel


	12. Die Runen

**Disclaimer:** Seht doch bitte einfach bei den vorigen Kapitel nach! Ich habe wie schon so oft gesagt, keine Rechte an dieser FF, außer auf das Volk der Sklavin, auf Wybren und wahrscheinlich noch auf einige andere, die irgendwann auftauchen. Der allgemein bekannte Teil der Charaktere, die Orte usw. gehört dem genialen J.R.R. Tolkien.

**A/N:** Hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es liest überhaupt noch jemand diese FF. Ferner möchte ich mich entschuldigen falls ich irgendjemanden mit irgendetwas störe, verletze oder beleidige. Dies ist nicht meine Absicht. Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 10: Die Runen 

Sofort kam ihr die Wärme, die sie umgab, zu Bewusstsein. Dann erstbemerkte sie, dass sie ausgestreckt auf etwas Weichem lag, offensichtlich einem Bett, welches sicherlich einer wohlhabenden Person gehörte. Sie spürte, wie jemand ganz sanft mit einem feuchten Tuch über ihr Gesicht wischte.

Abermals erklang die Frauenstimme. Doch wieder verstand die ehemalige Sklavin Wybrens nicht ein einzelnes Wort. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Blitz. Die Frau redete in der Sprach der Elben!

Erschrocken riss die weißhaarige die Augen auf und setzte sich zusammengekauert hin. Sie versuchte rückwärts von der Frau neben der Bettkante wegzukrabbeln. Doch eine Wand beendete ihre Bemühungen. Ihre fast schon panische Angst war deutlich sichtbar. Nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchend ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Dabei entdeckte sie den König und Legolas in der Mitte des Zimmers an einem Tisch sitzend und Gimli am Fußende des Bettes stehend. Durch dessen Anwesenheit ein wenig ermutigt, betrachtete sie die Frau näher. Sofort fielen ihr ihre spitzen Ohren auf. Doch noch bevor sie auf diese Entdeckung reagieren konnte, bemerkte sie, dass der Sternenglanz der Eldar in den langen dunklen Haaren und in den blauen Augen fehlte. Dennoch war die Abstammung ihres Gegenübers eindeutig. Von ihrem eigenen Volk konnte die Fremde nicht sein, denn dann wäre ihr Aussehen ein anderes, das wusste die weißhaarige.

„Sie muss die Königin sein!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ihr Blick war auf das kostbare hellblaue Kleid und den silbernen Reif, der etwas von einer Krone hatte, gefallen. Die braunhaarige war überrascht über die Angst der so ungewöhnlich aussehenden, nahm ihre offensichtliche Neugier jedoch als positives Zeichen. „Mein Name ist Arwen Abendstern. Hab keine Angst, dir wird kein Leid getan! Ich wollte dir nur das Gesicht ein wenig reinigen", sprach die Gattin König Elessars. Es schien nichts zu bewirken. Nun mischte sich der Zwerg ein. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und versuchte die Sklavin zu beruhigen: „Du kannst ihr vertrauen! Es wird dir hier in Minas Tirith nichts geschehen!"Die weißhaarige blickte kurz zweifelnd zu der anderen Frau, dann krabbelte sie an der Wand entlang auf den Zwerg zu. Neben ihm angelangt setzte sie sich ruhig hin und beobachtete, was geschah.

„Wo ist Gandalf eigentlich? Sollte er uns nicht helfen die Frage, wer das Mädchen ist, zu lösen?", wollte der Zwerg wissen und blickte die anderen beiden Männer an. Aragorn antwortete ohne zu zögern: „Er durchsucht die Bibliothek und das Archiv auf Anhaltspunkte, was die Identität des Mädchens betrifft." „Und sobald sie aufgewacht ist, sollten wir zu ihm gehen. In deiner Sorge um sie hast du überhaupt nichts bemerkt, mein Freund!", fügte Legolas hinzu. Der letzte Satz des Waldelben ließ den Zwerg erröten. Er hatte genau verstanden, was sein Freund gemeint hatte. „Ich bin NICHT in das Mädchen verliebt! Außerdem sollten wir dann jetzt zu Gandalf gehen!", brüllte er wütend. Sofort zuckte die ehemalige Sklavin zurück und machte sich ein wenig kleiner. Augenblicklich bereute der Zwerg laut geworden zu sein. Er nuschelte etwas in seinen Bart und wies sie aufzustehen.

Nachdem sie hinter dem Zwerg, dem Elb und dem Königspaar etliche Gänge entlanggeschritten war, wobei ihre nackten Füße kein Geräusch auf dem kalten Steinfußboden machten, kam sie vor einer hohen, fast schwarzen Tür zu Stehen. Ihr war unwohl bei dem Gedanken einem weiteren Fremden gegenüberzutreten. Dass dieser bereits nach Informationen über sie und ihr Volk suchte, machte es ihr nicht leichter. „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach loslaufen! Es gibt nur drei Möglichkeiten als Folge. Ich kann fliehen, ich schaffe es nicht und bleibe in Gefangenschaft oder ich sterbe!", überlegte die unsterbliche. Doch als wenn Legolas diese Gedanken erahnte, ergriff er sie am rechten Oberarm und verhinderte so einen Fluchtversuch. Ihr blieb keine Wahl, sie war gezwungen den Raum hinter der Tür zu betreten.

Die Bibliothek war riesig. Die Vorhänge der hohen Fenster waren zugezogen, damit das Sonnenlicht die Bücher und Schriften nicht ausbleichte. Einige Kerzen erhellten ein Stück eines gewaltig wirkenden, langen Tisches. Ein alter Mann mit weißem Mantel und weißem Stab saß dort und las in einem Buch, daneben lag eine Landkarte aus vergangenen Zeiten.

„Hast du etwas gefunden, Gandalf?", erkundigte sich der König und trat neben den weißhaarigen Mann. Dieser blickte sofort auf. Er sah jedoch nicht Aragorn an, sondern sie. „Wie ich vorhin bereits sagte, auf den Fesseln die Runen sind keine, die mir bekannt sind. Hier steht jedoch, dass sie zu einer Zeit verwendet wurden, in der Morgoth noch auf Arda wandelte. Diese Schrift ähnelt der, die ich manchmal verwende, doch wurde sie von einigen Männern des Dunklen Ainurs verwendet und ist, damals wie heute, nur wenigen bekannt", erklärte er. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Von der Zeit, von der Gandalf gesprochen hatte, gab es viele Geschichten, die man sich in ihrem Volk erzählte; auch in dem Dorf, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Diese Geschichten erzählten von großem Leid und Elend. „In diesem Buch steht leider nicht, wer genau diese Runen verwendete. Aber ich konnte die Zeichen auf den Fesseln übersetzen. Auf Hand- und Halsfesseln steht, wie bereits festgestellt, das gleiche. Der ungefähre Wortlaut ist Magie sei gebannt ins innerste Verlies! Kein Unheil zu verrichten verdammt und Schmerzen zu leiden bis über den Tod hinaus! Doch nun eröffnen sich neue Fragen", erläuterte er.

Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Lasst mir doch eine kleine Review da mit eurer Meinung. Das könnte mich nebenbei gesagt dazu auch anspornen die Kapitel im monatlichen Abstand zu bringen, wie ich es ursprünglich einmal vorgesehen habe. Leider hatte mich die Schule immer zu sehr abgelenkt. Vielleicht ändert sich das ja noch.

Bis bald,

VarieFanel


	13. Kompromisse

**Disclaimer**: Nun ja, das steht ja bereits in den ersten Kapiteln, aber ich sollte vielleicht hinzufügen, dass die Runen aus dem Buch und auf den Fesseln auch von mir stammen.

**A/N**: Das nächste Kapitel. Na ja, wieder nicht sonderlich lang, aber man erfährt endlich etwas über das weißhaarige Mädchen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Bis in einem Monat! Übrigens habe ich immer Schwierigkeiten in Ferien ins Internet zu kommen. Verzeiht mir also, wenn deswegen mal ein Kapitel nicht pünktlich erscheint. Diese Warnung nur gleich mal im Voraus!

Viel SPAß!

Kapitel 11: Zugeständnisse 

Sein Blick war musternd und zugleich auffordernd auf sie gerichtet. Auch alle anderen wandten sich ihr zu. Sie begann erneut zu zittern vor Angst. Unbewusst zog sie an ihren Handfesseln. „Ich werde dir einige Fragen stellen und du wirst mit wahrheitsgemäß antworten! Möglicherweise erweisen sich deine Fesseln dann auch als unnötig!", verlangte der alte Mann. „Setz dich erst einmal, Mädchen! Gandalf wird dir ebenso wenig etwas tun, wie einer von uns anderen!", meinte Gimli und zwang sie geradezu dazu auf einem der Stühle in der Nähe des Weißhaarigen Platz zu nehmen. „Sag uns wenigstens deinen Namen", meinte der König Gondors. Eine Weile starrte sie nur vor sich hin. „Das ist eine Bitte, die ich wohl gefahrlos erfüllen kann", überlegte sie. Das Erstaunen der anderen, als sie den Mund öffnete, wäre selbst für einen Blinden zu sehen gewesen. „M...", sie erschrak über den rauen, heiseren Klang ihrer Stimme. Dann versuchte sie es erneut: „Mein... Name... mein Name... ist...Yasha!"Es war für sie ein sehr seltsames Gefühl wieder zu sprechen. Gimli lachte vor Freude. „Das schein mir ein ungewöhnlicher Name"; murmelte Legolas vor sich hin. „Ich finde, es ist ein sehr schöner Name!", erklärte Arwen lächelnd. Sie wollte die andere Frau damit ermutigen weiter zu sprechen.

„Jetzt ist anderes belangreicher. Yasha, bist du eine Gefahr für Menschen, Hobbits, Zwerge oder Elben? Und während du antwortest, wirst du mir in die Augen sehen!", warf Gandalf ein. Sie weißhaarige traute sich kaum ihn anzuschauen, doch sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Ihre Stimme war noch immer rau, doch sie klang fester und kräftiger wie zuvor, als sie erwiderte: „Bisher habe ich noch keinem ein Leid getan! Dies habe ich auch nicht vor zu ändern!"Noch einige Sekunden später sah Gandalf ihr prüfend in die schwarzen Augen. „Siehst du, Spitzohr? Ich hatte Recht! Das Mädchen ist ungefährlich!", ertönte die laute Stimme des Zwerges. Yasha wandte sich ihm verwirrt zu. Den Elben schien all das nicht zu interessieren. „Hat sie die Unwahrheit gesagt, Mithrandir?", wollte er nur wissen. Er trat hinter die schwarzäugige und legte eine Hand auf die Rückenlehne ihres Stuhl. Sofort rutschte sie ängstlich zur Stuhlkante vor, jederzeit bereit zur Flucht.

Schweigend beobachtete der weißhaarige die fremdartige Frau. Unvermutet wandte er sich an Aragorn und bat: „ich möchte dich kurz sprechen, allein."Der frühere Waldläufer nickte und schritt zur Tür der Bibliothek. Ohne ein Wort an die anderen zu verlieren, verließen Gandalf und König Elessar den Raum. „Was hat dieser komische Zauberer denn nun schon wieder für Geheimnisse vor uns?", murrte Gimli. Damit brachte er die Königin Gondors zum Lachen. Yasha empfand den Zwerg und seine Worte alles andere als belustigend. Beunruhigt blickte sie zur Tür.

Um sich von ihren Sorgen abzulenken, stand sie auf, was den Elben hinter ihr kurz erstaunte. Sie trat schweigend zu dem Platz, wo bis eben noch Gandalf gesessen hatte. Neugierig blickte sie in das Buch auf dem Tisch. Enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass sie kein Wort verstand. Sie konnte nur zwei Sprachen, die Allgemeinsprache und die Sprache ihres Volkes. Dieses Buch war jedoch in einer ihr fremden Sprache geschrieben. Daher wandte sie sich den Bücherregalen zu.

Rasch fand sie ein Buch mit einem auf sie interessant wirkendem Titel. Es handelte sich dabei um ein großes, dickes Buch mit dunkelgrünem Einband, welches auch recht schwer war. Sofort zog sie es aus der Bücherreihe, brachte es zum Tisch und begann darin zu lesen. „Was hast du denn da gefunden, Mädchen?", wollte Gimli wissen. „Das große Land der Drachen", antwortete sie geistig abwesen. „Sie scheint Drachen sehr gerne zu mögen. Das Mal auf ihrem Rücken, jetzt dieses Buch. Ich frage mich, was als nächstes kommt. Wer ist sie bloß?", grübete der Zwerg.

Wenige Augenblicke später kehrten Gandalf und Aragorn in die Bibliothek zurück. Der König der Menschen blickte nachdenklich drein, während man dem Zauberer nichts anzusehen vermochte. Legolas fiel auf, wie angespannt die weißhaarige nun wider war. „Gandalf hat mir einen Vorschlag unterbreitet. Yasha, da du die Wahrheit gesagt hast und nichts darauf hinweist, dass du Unrechts im Sinn hast, sollen dir die Handfesseln abgenommen werden. Ich finde, dass nichts dagegen stimmt, daher habe ich diesen Vorschlag angenommen. Allerdings wirst du noch für einige Zeit hier Gast bleiben und der Reif um deinen Hasl bleibt vorerst. Außerdem darfst du dich zwar hier im Palast frei bewegen, doch wenn du hinausgehst, musst du Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli oder mir vorher darüber Auskunft geben. Wenn du dem allen zustimmst und mir dein Ehrenwort gibst, dich daran zu halten, werden wir zum Schmied, der dir die Eisen abnimmt, gehen!", erläuterte er. Sie über legte erst, dann antwortete die: „Ich verspreche es!"

Lasst ihr mir die eine oder andere Review mir eurer Meinung da?

Hoffentlich schaffe ich das nächste Kapitel pünktlich. Ich werde nämlich zu dieser Zeit viele Klausuren schreiben, außerdem weiß ich noch nicht was reinkommen soll. Das ist auch der gewichtigere Grund, Zeit kann man sich nehmen!

Mal sehen!  
VarieFanel


	14. Minas Tirith

**Disclaimer:** Alles wie gehabt nur zusätzlich kommt, den Schmied habe ich mir selber zusammengebastelt.

**A/N:** Hier nun das nächste Kapitel! Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, ich habe es erst gestern (7.12.) fertig geschrieben. Sowohl handschriftlich als auch am PC. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Eigentlich wollte ich in diesem Kapitel mehr über Inu schrieben, bin aber nicht dazu gekommen. Mehr Infos über sie kommen aber bald!

VIEL SPAß!

Kapitel 12: Minas Tirith 

Gimli freute sich unbändig. Gandalf, Arwen und deren Ehemann schienen zufrieden zu sein, während Legolas Inu unzufrieden anblickte. Sein Misstrauen war regelrecht greifbar. Das kümmerte die weißhaarige Frau jedoch im Moment wenig. Sie freute sich viel zu sehr, dass sie einen Teil der Fesseln los werden würde. Somit würde endlich ein Teil ihrer Last und Qual von ihr genommen.

„Nun denn. Dann wollen wir mal den Schmied aufsuchen, damit du deine Hände wieder frei hast. Im Anschluss können wir ja noch dem Schneider einen Besuch abstatten. DU kannst ja nicht ewig so dürftig gekleidet bleiben", meinte die Königin des vereinten Menschenreiches sanft lächelnd.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek, nur Gandalf blieb zurück. Bevor die Gruppe den Palast verlassen konnte, bat ein Diener den König zu bleiben, da ein Problem bestand. Die frühere Elbin schien wenig erfreut, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie ein Schmied der Menschen diese Fesseln öffnen will. Schließlich muss er vorsichtig vorgehen, damit er Inu nicht verletzt. Ich wüsste nur eine Möglichkeit und das würde das Fingerspitzengefühl eines Zwerg erfordern!", überlegte Gimli an Legolas gewandt. Dieser jedoch hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. Er beobachtete die weißhaarige genau. Er würde ihr keine Gelegenheit geben, ihr Versprechen zu brechen und doch zu fliehen. Er fand es eh schon unglaublich und auch leichtsinnig, wie schnell Aragorn dem Mädchen sein Vertrauen geschenkt hatte. Es war schon fast unheimlich nach wie kurzer Zeit die Fremde von jedem ins Herz geschlossen wurde. Legolas' Argwohn war ungebrochen und würde wohl auch nicht allzu bald ausgeräumt werden.

Inu schritt neben der Königin Gondors her und betrachtete eingehend die Umgebung. Die Straßen waren sauber und im Augenblick waren nicht viele Leute darauf unterwegs. Aber wer auf den Straßen war, starrte die kleine gruppe und besonders die weißhaarige Frau an. Der wurde das nach einiger Zeit äußerst unangenehm und sie begann die Häuser zu mustern, da sie glaubte nun von den Menschen nicht mehr so angegafft zu werden. Viele Gebäude waren prunkvoll und schön verziert, doch waren die Spuren des Krieges noch deutlich erkennbar. Das fand sie überaus schade, denn sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Stadt ursprünglich wunderschön war.

2Da sind wir. Hier ist der Schmied, der die königlichen Aufträge bekommt zu finden. Er wird dir sicher rasch die Handfesseln abnehmen können", erklärte Arwen und öffnete die Tür der Werkstatt. Stickig heiße Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, Qualm und unzureichendes Licht erschwerten die Sicht im Inneren. Allerdings konnten die beiden elbischer Herkunft mehr sehen, als Gimli und das Mädchen.

Nur zögernd betrat die weißhaarige die dunkle, sehr warme und übel riechende Werkstatt, Übelkeit ergriff sie.

Mit einem großen Blasebalg heizte der Schmied gerade den Ofen an. Schließlich drehte er sich den vieren zu. Bei Arwens Anblick verbeugte er sich rasch und fragte: „Mit welchem Wunsch beehrt Ihr mich, Eure Hoheit? Was kann ich tun?" „Öffnet die Handfesseln dieser Frau! Ich sage Euch gleich, die Fesseln haben kein Schloss. Seid vorsichtig!", entgegnete die Königin und Legolas schob Inu etwas in Richtung des ziemlich großen und bulligwirkenden Schmieds. Dessen Blick glitt kurz über sie und kehrte dann zu ihrem zerfetzten Hemd, welches kaum ihre Blößen bedeckte, zurück. Sein Blick sprach von Gier.

Sofort begann Inu erneut zu zittern vor Angst. Sie wollte wieder weg. Sie würde sogar lieber weiter die Fesseln ertragen, als weiter in dieser Schmiede zu bleiben. „Dann will ich mal sehen, was ich tun kann", meinte der Handwerker, legte ihr eine seiner riesigen, Pranken ähnlichen Hände auf eine Schulter und schob sie zum Amboss, der nahe des Schmiedeofens stand. Sie zögerte, dann zeigte sie ihm furchtsam die Hände. Nur kurz musterte er die Eisen, dann legte er die Kette dazwischen direkt auf den Amboss und griff nach einem großen Hammer. „Ich trenne jetzt erst einmal deine Hände von einander, das heißt ich zerschlage die Kette. Anschließend öffne ich die Eisen!", erläuterte er, holte mit dem Hammer aus und schlug auf den Amboss. Viele Kettenglieder waren nun platt, nur ein einzelnes wies eine kleine Bruchstelle auf. Nach einem zweiten Schlag brach das Kettenglied auf und ihre Hände waren nun endlich nicht mehr aneinander gefesselt.

Der Schmied wollte sich sogleich daran machen die Eisen an den Handgelenken zu öffnen, doch dazu kam er nicht.

Ich weiß, es ist nicht lang, aber besser als nichts. Fast hätte ich das Kapitel nicht mehr in dieser Woche bringen können, da ich ziemlich viel Stress in der Schule habe wegen Klausuren und ähnlichem, und ich zwischendurch mehrere Verletzungen an der Hand hatte.

Das nächste Kapitel kommt dann so um den 13.01.05, zumindest wenn ich nicht vorher bei meiner besten Freundin ins Internet komme!

Bis bald! Ich wünsche Euch Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Start ins Neue Jahr! (Falls ich nicht noch ein Kapitel vorher bringen kann.)

Eure Reviews und auch die ein oder andere FanFic werde ich aber vorher noch lesen.

Tschüss!

VarieFanel


End file.
